Holgun
"So, have they started?" ''- '''upon approaching the Party' Background Very little is known about this figure at the moment, only that he is utterly devastating in a fight. His age and skill suggests a long life of fighting, and the fact he is as deadly as he is with essentially just his fists is something else entirely. He and his backup seem to have some form of history with Kynedrin, due to how they recognised each other, though that and their extended conversation after the fight may just have been a sense of Dwarven kinship. Involvement He was first encountered when the Party was returning to the Ghastly Tome. Having successfully acquired the Sword and Shield from the estate of Lord du Chambronne, they had intended to deliver it to Healara in return for payment from her Clan. What the group didn't known until too late was that she had never intended payment, turning on the party as soon as they had completed her task, trapping Caspar and Vay inside. While this may have eluded the Party until the last moment, both this figure and Felrin seem to have picked up on what was about to happen, each mustering two allies to make sure the assault didn't succeed. Smashing his gauntlets together, he kicked in the door and charged straight into the fray. With his allies wielding hammers and managing to deal damage themselves, this figure cut a bloody swathe through the force of Brigands. Grabbing an individual at the start of the fight, all it took was one strike from the gauntlets to cave his face in, a sickening squelch echoing through the Tavern. The same fate befell the Brigand's adjacent ally, his head almost exploding backwards from another punch. Keeping up with Kynedrin and expressing glee over the competition, he would claim the second to last kill of the brawl, utterly shattering the skull of a thug in combat with Kynedrin, bits of bone, mucus, blood and cartilage coating his gauntlets. Shaking his fist free, he proceeded to join Caspar in intimidating Healara, cracking his knuckles before shaking the pummelled remains of her former allies off his prized weapons. Caspar, upon questioning Felrin as to his intentions, learned that both the elves and dwarves seem to belong to hidden groups that wished not to draw the attentions of the nobility towards them, having known of Healara's attempts in the past. As the groups talked amongst themselves and decided what they should do with the items, Holgun and Felrin being of the same mind to absolve everybody of blame, Lord Gabriel suddenly appeared and calmly diffused the entire situation. As Gabriel revealed the nature of the items and took them back from Balbus, this figure and his compatriots were observed by Vay in conversation with Kynedrin, as some money was passed to the party member as the four were in serious conversation. They and Felrin's group presumably returned to their regular business upon the departure of Lord Gabriel and the Party. Personality From what little has been seen so far is that this figure seems to revel in combat, forgoing any form of shield or practical weapon, just swinging for the fences with devastating punches. As revealed in the aftermath in the fight, he is a boisterous figure Stats and Abilities Category:Dwarf Category:Warrior Category:NPC Allies